Hold Your Breath
by dangerouslywrong
Summary: Twilight story with Supernatural twisted into it. Bella's sister is a hunter and she returns to Forks with Sam and Dean. The mysterious deaths in Seattle set off a red flag for the three hunters.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm redoing Hold Your Breath! I was reading it over and thought of some new ideas! Hopefully i have a better outcome with this one!**

"Can I burrow the Impala?" I asked Dean.

"No." He said half asleep.

"Fine I'll just walk. I'm going to go visit Bella and Charlie. I'll be back later." I gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked out of the motel, just outside of Forks.

"Where are you going?" Sam asked as I passed him on the staircase. He handed me a cup of coffee.

"Thank you. I'm going to go visit my sister and dad." I took a sip of coffee and gagged. "Oh my god. Where did you get that?" I asked, throwing it away.

"Down the road. Don't go there. Be careful." He said at the door.

"Always am." I yelled over my shoulder. I walked to Forks and to the house that I spent so many summers in. as I was walking I became aware of how cold it actually was here. I wrapped the light jacket tighter around my body tighter. I knocked on the door and waited. The door opened and I saw Charlie.

"Hello. Can I help you?" He asked. My eyes widened for a minute.

"Yeah I came to visit my Dad and sister." I smirked. It took him a minute and the realization crossed his eyes.

"Emily?"

"The one and only." He hugged my tightly. "I hope its not a problem that I just dropped by without calling. I wanted it to be a surprise."

"Of course not! I have someone for you too meet anyways. We were just in the middle of breakfast." he led me to the kitchen. Bella and a bronze haired guy were sitting at the table while a blond woman was at the stove making pancakes. Bella shot up out of her seat.

"Emily!" She hugged me. "Wow you changed. You're blond now. You look gorgeous!" She hugged me again.

"Thank you. You look gorgeous as well." I smiled down at her.

"I keep telling her that but she doesn't believe me." The bronze haired guy said. He stood up. "Hello I'm Edward Cullen, Bella's boyfriend." He held his hand out for me to shake. I gasped inwardly as my skin came in contact with his cold skin. I smiled though.

"Nice to meet you Edward. I'm Emily, Bella's older sister."

"Emily this is Cecilia, my fiancé. Cecilia this is my oldest daughter Emily." I forced a smile and let her pull me into a hug.

"Its so nice to meet you. I've heard so much about you. Tomorrow us girls should take a trip to Seattle and take a shopping trip. Bella you should invite Esme, Alice, and Rosalie." she said cheerfully. Then she looked me over. "I love you're boots and jeans. They go perfectly together." I looked down and shrugged.

"I just threw them on but thank you. Its nice to meet you as well Cecilia."

"Are you hungry. I was just making pancakes for everyone." she asked when she let me go.

"Sure if it isn't too much trouble."

"Not at all." I sat down next to Edward. "So how long are you staying in town for?" she asked.

"A few days I think. It depends on how long I have off work."

"How'd you get here? There isn't a car in the driveway." Charlie asked.

"I walked from my motel."

"Why didn't you bring your car?" Bella asked.

"I don't have one. I'm riding with my boyfriend and his brother. They wanted to go for a vacation and I suggested here." I said as Cecilia sat a plate of pancakes down in front of me. "Thank you." I smiled at her.

"You're welcome."

"You have a boyfriend?" Charlie asked from the other side of the table.

"You looked surprised." I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No. just curious. So what's his name?" he leaned forward slightly.

"His name is Dean Winchester. His brother's name is Sam." I said with a smile.

"What does he look like?" Bella asked. Cecilia looked over at me. I grabbed my phone from my pocket and slid it open. I handed it to her.

"wow that's him?" she asked.

"Yep that's Dean. I caught him by surprise." Cecilia now had my phone.

"Wow is an understatement." I smiled slightly.

Charlie took my phone next. "He looks a bit old for you." he said.

"Dad Dead is only a few years older then me." I defended.

"How much is a few?" he asked, handing me back my phone.

"Like six." I bit my lip as his eyes widened. I turned to Edward. "would you like to see him since everyone else did?" he took my phone. I watched as it looked like he had stopped breathing.

"He seems like a really nice guy. Congratulations." he handed me back my phone.

"Thank you. He is a nice guy."

"He hasn't hit you has he?" Charlie asked. I covered my eyes with my hand.

"No Dad. Dean has never tried to hit me." I said. As we ate Bella told me about her school, friends, Edward's family, and her experience when she fell out the window. I shook my head at her and laughed when she told me.

"You're still the same klutz you were when I left." I said. She smiled slightly and then leaned on her elbows.

"Why did you leave?" she asked. I bit my lip and looked into her brown eyes.

"I already told you. I was 18 and I wanted to explore." I smiled at her slightly. She didn't seem convinced but she dropped the subject. Charlie looked at the clock and downed the rest of his coffee.

"Well I'm going to head out. Billy is probably already there." I smiled and remembered when he use to go fishing when we were here.

"Have fun Dad." I said. Cecilia kissed him and I looked down at the table. He kissed Bella's forehead and then mine. Cecilia left not long after that, saying she was going to the grocery shop. That left Bella and Edward.

"So what are you planning on doing today?" Bella asked.

"I don't know. I'll probably go look around and see if anything has changed." I said. I looked at the clock and then my phone rang. I looked at the caller id and saw Sam's name flash.

"Hello?" I asked.

"We need you back at the motel." he said.

"Okay. I'll be there in about fifteen minutes." I hung up and looked over at Bella and Edward.

"I have to go. How about I come back and we go out for dinner later?" I pocketed my phone and stood up.

"Yeah I would really like that." Bella stood up and I hugged her tightly. "I'm really glad you came back." She whispered into my ear.

"Me too. It was nice meeting you Edward." we shook hands and I left. I walked back to the motel. By the time I got there, I was freezing. My hands were numb as I rubbed them together, trying to cause some sort of a friction so they would get warm.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

"What did you need me here for?" I asked, shrugging my jacket off when I got into the motel room.

"There's been another murder. This time its was right outside of Forks." I looked over Sam's shoulder and read the report.

"Oh god that's only a few miles from where my Dad is!" I turned to Dean. "I need your keys." He shook his head.

"We're all going. Sam lets go." We quickly left the room and Dean peeled out of the parking lot. We sped to the lake where my Dad and Billy were fishing. When we got there we each split up. I went to the lake side, Dean went into the woods on the left and Sam went into the woods on the right. When I saw the two of them sitting there I became relieved.

"Hey Dad. Hey Billy." I said, walking up beside them.

"Hey Emily. Wow you grew up." he said. I smiled.

"What are you doing here Emily?" Charlie asked.

"I heard about someone getting killed here on the news. Its only a few miles from here. Please can you cut your fishing trip short." I begged. I let my eyes fill with tears to convince him more. He stood up and hugged me.

"Oh hunny I'm sorry. Billy you don't mind do you?" I turned to Billy, silently begging him with my eyes.

"Of course not. We'll go fishing some other time." I smiled and we walked out of the woods and to the car parking lot. I texted Dean and Sam.

"Is that the car you came in?" he asked. He went to touch it but Dean came running out of the woods. Sam soon followed. A man with red eyes stood in between us. Dean and Sam had their guns pointed at him. I stood protectively in front of Charlie.

"Whoa. Who are you and why do you have guns." Charlie asked. I pulled the gun out of my holster. "Emily?" I pointed my gun at the man as well. He looked around, smirked and disappeared.

"Damn it." Dean shouted. He had a minor fit and threw his gun onto the ground. It went off and shot Sam in the foot. I began to laugh as he jumped up and down while holding his foot. Dean ran over to him and helped him into the car.

"You better not bleed on my floor." Dean threatened. He jumped into the drivers side. He then leaned out the window. "I'm going to take him to the hospital. Meet us back in the motel." I leaned down and kissed him. Then I turned to my dad.

"We need to talk. Well I need to explain a few things to you." I said. He nodded and we got into his car. I took the keys from Charlie and drove.

"Why do you carry a gun?" Was the first thing out of his mouth.

"I'm a hunter." I said, running a hand through my hair.

"You can't just go pointing a gun at someone like that Emily. Its dangerous and what do you mean a hunter? You hated hunting whenever we went."

"Dad I hunt the supernatural. You know like ghost, vampires, werewolves, spirits, and demons." He looked over at me like I was crazy. Hey maybe I was, but this was serious. 'Don't look at me like that. Please don't." I said, pulling into the driveway of his house.

"What about the guys you are with?" He asked.

"Their hunters too." I said, getting out of the car. I saw the same silver Volvo in the driveway. I mentally groaned. "Don't tell Bella or Cecilia." I told him. I looked at the house and saw the TV in the living room on. Then I turned back to Charlie. He nodded and pulled me into a hug.

"Please be careful. I don't know what I would do if I lost you." He said, kissing my forehead. This was the first time in so long I was hugged by my father.

"I always am Dad, always am." He kissed my forehead again. I was then grabbed around the waist and pulled away from Charlie. I spun around and looked straight into the blood red eyes of a woman with red wild hair. "Who the hell are you?" I asked as I tried to kick out of her hold.

"Well you sure aren't Bella." The woman hissed. I smirked and grabbed my gun, she laughed and I shot her arm. She dropped me and looked down at her bleeding arm. "But how? We are indestructible." She growled, holding her arm.

"You were. Until we found a way to kill vampires." I smirked. She growled and took off into a run. I went to run after her but Charlie grabbed my arm. "Dad let go." I demanded, my voice cold. He dropped my arm in surprise and I took off into the woods, following the woman.

**Bella's POV**

Edward, Alice, and I were watching TV at my house. We heard Charlie's cruiser pull up.

"That was fast. Usually he's out longer then an hour." I commented. Then I heard Emily's voice. I raised an eyebrow and then there was a new voice. Then a gunshot. Cecilia came running into the living room. Edward and Alice looked out the window and then ran out the back door.

"Dad! What was that?" I asked, running up to him.

"Some hunter. Emily went to talk to him about shooting so close to the house. Come on you two, lets get inside." he said, looking into the woods. I sighed and followed reluctantly.

**Edward's POV**

'_Stupid hunter and her stupid gun.' Victoria screamed in her head. I cringed slightly from the pitch. _


	3. Meet my Dad, Charlie

**Wow its been a long time since i wrote a chaper for this. its 1 in the morning and i was hit with inspiration. Thats what I love about writing, inspiration just hits you whenever without a moment's notice. I am sorry for the LONG wait. **

Then I saw Emily's face in Victoria's mind. I was defiantly confused but then I saw what happened between them.

"Alice be careful. Emily is a hunter. She has a gun that can hurt us." She nodded and we continued running. Then we saw Emily and Victoria in a clearing. Emily shot at Victoria again and hit her arm. Victoria cried out and ran off. Emily cocked her gun and went to follow but her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Did you get him?" a male asked.

"No I haven't seen him. I did see another vampire with red eyes. I don't know how many there actually are. Why couldn't this have been a visit or just a damn vacation. Its not fair Dean. My family is here. What happens if they are attacked?" She asked. I looked down at Alice. She looked up at me sadly. Then she was hit with a vision.

'_You shouldn't know anything about vampires. We can either change you right now or we can kill you.' Aro said. _

"_I will not become one of you." Emily said with a glare. Then Jane used her powers on Emily and she withered on the floor. She never cried out. _

"_Keep it going Jane." Aro ordered. _

"_On it." Emily never once cried out, she just withered there. Then she went limp and her eyes lost all life in them. _

"No that is not going to happen." I said, looking down at Alice in determination.

"No way. I had a vision before she arrived. Rosalie and her are going to be best friends!" She said excitedly. We were so caught up in our conversation that we didn't know Emily was looking at us.

"What are you two doing in the forest?" she asked. We both looked over at her.

"We were looking for you. Charlie was really worried when you just ran off." I said. She raised her eyebrow.

"I know what you guys are. Just so you know. Oh and I hate being lied to just so you guys know in the future." She said with a frown. Then she smiled. "I'm Emily by the way. You're Alice right?" She said.

"Yeah. Its nice to meet you. You and my sister are going to be best friends!" Alice said excitedly. I smiled and so did Emily. We walked back out of the woods.

"Did you tell the hunter to stop shooting?" Bella asked.

"Yeah it shouldn't happen again. If it does just call me and I'll go talk to him again." She said.

"Why can't Dad do it. I mean he is the Chief of police." Bella said. I looked over at Emily and saw her smile.

"I have a certain way with people that Dad doesn't. My talks are a bit more commanding when I first meet them." She said without missing a beat. I was impressed.

**Emily's POV**

I smiled at Bella after telling her a somewhat lie. I felt bad for doing this to her but I didn't want her to either hate me because I kill things like her boyfriend and his family. Or I don't want her to be afraid of me. My phone rang and I saw it was Dean.

"Excuse me." I said walking into the kitchen.

"Yeah?" I said.

"Where are you?" Dean asked.

"At my Dad's place. Come over and we'll go out for dinner. I gave him the directions and he said he would be over. I smiled and hung up. "How about we go out for dinner tonight. Dean's treat." I said to the family. Dad smiled and nodded.

"That sounds great."

"You and you're family are welcomed as well Edward, Alice." I said with a smile. They both smiled.

"No thank you. Our mother, Esme is making a special dinner tonight. Thank you for offering though." Edward said. I smiled and nodded.

"Well go get dressed everyone. Especially you Charlie. You kind of smell like a fish." I teased. He smiled. Cecilia and him went upstairs. "You too Bella." I said, seeing her sitting on the couch.

"Come on Bella." Alice said, grabbing Bella and running up the stairs. I turned to Edward.

"You might want to split before they get there. I haven't told them yet. I will tonight and maybe we can meet with your family." I said.

"We will Alice saw us leaving just before they get here." he said.

"You know you're not that bad for a bloodsucker." I said, leaning against the doorway. He just laughed. The door rang and Edward ran up the stairs. I opened the door and saw Sam and Dean.

"How's your foot Sam?" I asked, kissing Dean on the lips.

"Its fine. Hurts like hell." He said with a laugh. I punched Dean in the shoulder.

"You know better than to drop a gun that has recently been fired." I said.

"I was mad. You know how I get. Besides when I saw him look at you I got a it worried." He said. I smiled and kissed him again.

"I forgive you." I said he smiled his cheesy, but still hot, smile. Charlie came down the stairs with Cecilia and Bella following him. "Dad, Cecilia, Bella this is my boyfriend Dean and his brother Sam." I said introducing them. "Dean, Sam this is my father Charlie, my dad's fiancé Cecilia and my younger sister Bella." I said making sure everyone knew who they were.

"Its nice to meet you." Dad said, shaking Dean's hand first. They stared at each other a little bit. I rolled my eyes and cleared my throat. They let go and Dad shook Sam's hand. Then Cecilia hugged both of them. Bella just waved. I laughed and slung an arm around her shoulder.

"She's a bit shy." I said to them. They both smiled and waved back. "So lets go eat. We'll take our car and Bella can drive with us so she doesn't look like a prisoner." I said, knowing how much Bella hated that. She smiled up at me in thanks. I smiled back and we got into the Impala. Sam and Dean upfront while Bella and I sat in the back.


End file.
